Even i n Death
by Jeuny
Summary: Si Remus ve en el espejo a Sirius, quiere decir que es lo que mas desea, que el este a su lado... ¿Que tal si Sirius si esta con el? Remus x Sirius Y a o i


**Even in death**

_[ Aún muerto ]___

One Shot: Sirius x Remus

**A V E R T E N C I A**

Contiene Yaoi. Spoiler de Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix Los personajes son de Rowling. La canción Evanescence.

 Sus ojos color ámbar iban dejando caer lagrimas solitarias, y estas dejaban rastro en su aun joven rostro. Remus rondaba a medianoche por el castillo.

Estaba sumido en una oscuridad total, su delgado cuerpo iba sin ánimos balanceándose a los lados. 

Hace unos días había vuelto a Hogwarts mientras los alumnos estaban en vacaciones de verano. Mañana tendrían una de las tantas reuniones de la orden para las cuales se habían reunido en Hogwarts.

Y el solo para recordar viejos tiempos, se había levantado en la madrugada para vagar sin rumbo por los pasillos, buscando en algún lugar algo que le recordara lo feliz que había  sido en Hogwarts, en compañía de sus amigos, en compañía de los merodeadores, en compañía de Sirius.

Sirius... y pensar que hace tan solo unos días lo había visto, pensar que hace solo unos días lo había besado, pensar que solo en unos segundos había perdido a su ultimo amigo, y su único amante.

Por que así era para el, por ser un licántropo solo tendría una pareja en su vida, y aunque pudiera tener otra, no la tendría, el quería a Sirius, nadie lo reemplazaría, jamás.

Sintió que su garganta se cerraba, apretó los dientes para no ponerse a llorar y despertar a todo el castillo, un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta y un mar de lagrimas dejaron sus ojos, sintió que las piernas le temblaban, de a poco se dejo caer, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, y aferró sus manos al frió piso, jadeando. 

Ya no podía soportarlo mas, no podía vivir un día mas sin el, sabiendo que nunca mas lo tendría a su lado, nunca mas lo besaría, ni lo abrazaría, pasaría el resto de las noches, solo, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes y resonaban en el castillo. No sintió los pasos atrás de el.

-Remus..._ dijo una tras el.

Tonks.

Remus se limpio torpemente las lagrimas de su cara y se paro quedando a la altura de Tonks. Había olvidado que Tonks estaba en una de las habitaciones de ese pasillo.

 Aunque estaba triste se las arreglo como siempre para ofrecer una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

-Que pasa, Tonks?_ pregunto el licántropo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tonks lo abrazo fuertemente, no faltaban las palabras para saber porqué Remus sufría.

-Sirius desearía que estuvieras tranquilo..._ le murmuro Tonks.

-No_ lo interrumpió Remus con una voz amarga sin dejar su sonrisa_ No lo sabes, no lo sabes porque el esta muerto... 

-Remus...._ dijo Tonks , pero Remus ya se había ido.

Impresionado por su actitud , Remus se libero de Tonks y siguió  por los pasillos

Se perdió en un corredor totalmente oscuro, nunca había estado ahí..¿nunca?....

Siguió caminando apoyando su mano izquierda por la muralla para no caer. Cargo todo el peso a su izquierda, y sin predecirlo cayo en una habitación .

Entro sigilosamente, cerro el picaporte detrás de el  y observo la sala.

Parecia un aula de clases que hace mucho tiempo nadie allá usado, había mucho polvo en la sala, y a un rincón estaban mucho de los pupitres arrumbados atrás.

Movió los pies jugando con el polvo, y este llego a su nariz, comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y pego su espalda a la puerta, luego se dejo caer hasta sentarse, parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos se volvieron a nublar por sus cristalinas lagrimas.

Paso la mirada por el aula y vio algo que no había notado a la primera mirada, es mas, juraría que cuando entro no estaba. Ahí , frente a todos los pupitres estaba un gran espejo, antiguo por cierto , era un espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado a unos soportes como garras. Remus se paro y fue hasta el espejo, quedo frente a el y en la parte superior tenia una inscripción grabada ; _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Remus alzo la ceja, ¿qué seria eso?  Se aproximo mas al espejo para ver su reflejo. Lo que vio, hizo que una nueva ola de lagrimas inundara sus ojos, bajo la cabeza y las lagrimas cayeron al suelo... no podía ser.

-S-Siri-Sirius?_ tartamudeo torpemente Remus esbozando una triste sonrisa.

La imagen de Sirius en el espejo asintió y rozo con sus labios el cuello de Remus.

Ahí estaba , abrazándolo por la espalda, sus manos recorrían su cintura y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro izquierdo. Sirius.

Remus sonrió, eso era imposible, Sirius no podía estar a su lado, no podía ser cierto, el estaba muerto...¿O quizás no?

Sirius se veía exactamente igual, que el día que había caído tras el velo, solo que ahora su cara esbozaba una sonrisa.

Remus puso su mano derecha sobre el vidrio del espejo, su reflejo lo imito, pero tan solo era un vidrio, por un momento se le paso la loca idea que tras el espejo estaría Sirius.

Remus no quería apartar los ojos de aquella hermosa vista, pestañaba solo cuando era totalmente necesario, y no dejaba por ningún momento esas hermosos ojos azules.

Tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de darse la vuelta y abrazar a Sirius, tenerlo una ves mas en sus brazos, y que el lo protegiera de si mismo.

Pero.....

¿Qué ocurriría si al voltearse Sirius no estaba? Y que tal si.... estaba.

-----*-----

_          Give me a reason to believe that you're gone / Dame una razón para creer que te fuiste_

_          I see you're shadow / Veo tu sombra_

_          so I know they're all wrong / así que se que todos están equivocados_

-----*-----

Aunque también podría ser que aunque no estuviera de verdad tras el, tampoco estuviera en el espejo, quizás solo era su imaginación.

Y no quería dejar de mirar, no quería que se fuera de ese espejo, por lo menos lo podría ver.

Mas lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos, y Remus vio que Sirius con mucho cuidado se la limpiaba a su reflejo.

Remus puso su mano derecha en sus ojos que antes habían estado llenos de lagrimas, y ya no. No habían lagrimas.

Quizás Sirius si estaba detrás de el...

-----*-----

_           Moonlight on the soft brown earth / La luz de la luna en la tierra marrón claro_

_It leaves me to where you lay / Me deja donde tú estás_

_          They took you away from me / Te llevaron lejos de mi_

_            but now I'm taking you home / pero ahora te llevaré a casa_

-----*-----

-Sirius…

Remus cerro los ojos, y con mucho cuidado se comenzó a voltear. Le pareció infinito ese momento cuando estuvo completamente espaldas al espejo lo vio.

No había nadie detrás de el espejo, no estaba Sirius, estaba solo.

-----*-----

_           I will stay away forever here with you, / Permaneceré alejado por siempre aquí contigo,  
          my love / mi amor  
           The softly spoken words you gave me / Las palabras suavemente habladas que me diste  
         Even in death our love goes on / Aún en la muerte nuestro amor continúa  
           Some say I'm crazy for my love, / Hay gente que dice que estoy loca por mi amor,  
          oh my love / oh mi amor_

-----*-----

Remus sollozo fuerte y lloro, lloro recordando a Sirius, lloro sabiendo que nunca volvería, lloro y se apoyo con cuidado en una pared... Mientras su espalda iba cayendo lentamente tras la muralla respiro con dificultad.

-Esta muerto.... Atravesó el velo..._ sollozo Remus_ ....Estas muerto...

-----*-----

_               But no bonds can hold me from your side, / Pero no hay lazo que me aparte de ti,  
           oh my love / oh mi amor  
            They don't know you can't leave me / No saben que no puedes dejarme  
            They don't hear you singing to me / No te oyen cantándome  
            And I can't love you anymore than I do / . Y no puedo amarte mas de lo que te amo._

**                                                                                                E      N     D          **

**Notas**: hello!. Pues este es un fic que lo tenia planeado hace mucho, le iba a dar un final feliz, pero se me hace imposible que Sirius vuelva a la vida, y me gusta hacer las cosas con un poco de sentido común.

Bueno a este fic le puedo hacer una pequeña secuela, pero solo si quieren, porque este final, ya en si me agrada. Por favor comentarios. Gracias por leerme ^^

**                                                                                                                                                                                     R      E      V      I       E       W **


End file.
